goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rintoo misbehaves at White Castle/Arrested
Summary Rintoo wants Tails to take him to McDonald's, but Danny Dog tells Joseph that they're watching The Secret of NIMH on DVD. But Cream said to Tails that the DVD of The Secret of NIMH is scratched and must be replaced with Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray. When they got to White Castle, Rintoo throws a violent tantrum at White Castle, making a poor 4 year old girl cry while Rintoo kills her family and nearly destroys GoAnimate City and kills 999 quadrillion more people with a 9/11 sized terrorist rampage she runs away and cries. Rintoo got arrested by the U.S. Army and the U.S. Marines Transcript *(September 26, 2014) *Rintoo: Hey Danny Dog. *Danny Dog: What is it Rintoo? *Rintoo: Can we eat at White Castle? *Danny Dog: No, we cannot. *Rintoo: But Danny Dog, I need White Castle so badly. So let's go. *Danny Dog: Rintoo, I said no. We're staying home to watch The Secret of NIMH on DVD. *Rintoo: I want White Castle! (8 times) *Danny Dog: Rintoo, for the last time, we're watching The Secret of NIMH on DVD and that's final. Or you can have nothing at all. *Clara Murakami: Danny Dog, our DVD of The Secret of NIMH is scratched up and must be replaced with Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray. You can take Joseph to White Castls while I throw away the DVD and go to the Disney store to get Wreck-it Ralph on Blu-ray. *Danny Dog: Did you hear that Rintoo? Mu girlfriend Clara Murakami said our DVD of The Secret of NIMH is scratched. Now we can go to White Castle. *(When Danny Dog takes Rintoo to White Castle) *White Castle Clerk: Welcome to White Castle, how can we take your order? *Danny Dog: I'm here to order food for Rintoo. Rintoo, please tell the manager what you want. *Rintoo: I would like to order large french fries, a medium Pepsi and a chocolate milkshake *White Castle Clerk: I'm sorry Rintoo, but we're out of chocolate milkshakes. *Rintoo: WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING? *White Castle Clerk: Calm down, how about i can offer you a vanilla milkshake instead? *Rintoo: SHUT UP!! *Danny Dog: Rintoo, stop acting like a spoiled brat or you can have nothing at all. *Rintoo: SHUT UP YOU STUPID CANADIAN SHIBA INU! (a 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara lookalike girl rabbit walks into White Castle with her family) Rintoo: YOU THERE! GET OUT OF MCDONALD'S, OR I WILL KILL YOU! 8 year old girl rabbit (sobbing): No (30 times) Rintoo: THAT'S IT, I'M KILLING YOUR FAMILY, RIGHT NOW! I AM SOOOOOO MAD THAT I WANT TO ROAR!!!!! *(Rintoo stabs the 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara lookalike girl rabbit's mother in the chest and shoots the 8 year old girl's father, 12 year old brother, 12 year old sister, 8 year old brother, 4 year old sister, 16 year old brother, 16 year old sister and 4 year old brother with a M249 SAW with everyone screaming and running away from White Castle and the blood and gore splats everywhere at White Castle as the dying for pie explosion sound effects and the WTF Boom sound effects are heard extremely mega loudly as Rintoo unleashes over 980,000,000 gigantic crates full of highly maximum power explosive omega bombs to fall on all over GoAnimate City and they detonate at full maximum power, killing over 400 quadrillion people, destroying whole entire families and over thousands of buildings and injuring over 900 million people and causing massive and gigantic amount of damage as centillions of American civilians panicked and ran for their lives as Rintoo opened fire on them with his high maximum powered quadruple shot minigun equipped with highly explosive and flammable heat seaking instakill bullets, highly powerful flamethrowers and heat seeking rocket launchers, killing 499 quadrillion more civilians and destroying 80,000,000 buildings and cars and opening fire on millions of helicopters and Airbus A380 planes, shooting them down and causing them to crash and explode into buildings that starts killing everyone on board them causing massive amounts of blood and gore to be splattered and spilt as Rintoo shouted "ALLAH AKBAR!!!!" repeatedly.) *8 year old girl rabbit (sobbing): (Pinkie Pie's crying voice) *(Then the 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara lookalike girl rabbit cries and runs away out of the now destroyed McDonald's restaurant as Rintoo fires several shots at her with a gun) *Danny Dog: (Shouty's voice) OH!!!!! (X100) RINTOO, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAUSED A MASSIVE 9/11 TERRORIST RAMPAGE LIKE THIS!!!!! THAT DOES IT, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!! YOU HAD LEFT ME NO CHOICE BUT TO CALL THE U.S. MILITARY ON YOU!!!!! *minutes later, the U.S. Army and the U.S. Marines arrived to arrest Rintoo and lock him in maximum military security prison *Rintoo: Let me out! I'll be good, I swear! *U.S. Marine: We're sorry, young man. You shouldn't have misbehaved at a White Castle in the first place. Now stay there until your behavior changes through Bambi viewings. *Rintoo (crying in the Baron's Fortress): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why does this always happen to me? *see the 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara lookalike girl rabbit crying in bed, she's lying in her pillow. *8 year old girl rabbit: No, this can't be happening. Rintoo killed my family and nearly destroyed the city, now I'm orphaned without anybody to take care of me. *(Patty Rabbit comes up to her bedroom as the 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara lookalike girl rabbit still cries. Patty Rabbit walks to her bed, patting her shoulder) Patty Rabbit: I'm so sorry about what happened at McDonald's. 8 year old girl rabbit: No Patty, it wasn't your fault. Danny Dog should've said no about going to White Castle and yes about watching We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) on DVD to keep the legacy of Don Bluth alive! (the 3 year old girl continues to cry, Manic feels bad for her) *Manic: Don't cry, how about we can watch Moana and I can order pizza, breadsticks, a Diet Pepsi, and some cinnamon swirl pizza from Papa Gino's instead and then I'll take you to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Sylvania, United Kingdom to give you a new place to live? *8 year old girl rabbit: Oh Manic, you've just made me think about it now. *(Manic hugs the happy 3 year old girl) *3 year old girl: Let's eat some dinner from Papa Gino's and watch Adventures of the Little Koala I and we'll go to the GoAnimate City International Airport for the flight to Sylvania, United Kingdom to give me a new place to live. Thank you for the help. *Manic: No problem at all *Patty Rabbit: Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2014 videos